The present invention relates to a glycidyl compound having acrylamide or methacrylamide group.
Recently, epoxy resins have been widely employed in the fields of adhesives, paints, electric or electronic industry, civil engineering, and so on. Monomers or oligomers having acryloyl or methacryloyl group cure in a short time by irradiation of ultraviolet rays or electron rays, and therefore have been widely utilized in the fields of printings, coatings, photoresists, and the like.
An object of the present invention is to provide a glycidyl compound which can be cured by either irradiation of ultraviolet rays, radical initiators or curing agents, and therefore employed as a curing epoxy resin.
This and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description thereof.